


Keep You Warm 护你温暖

by Lovesss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Smut, These two are the cutest and I just cant stand it come flail with me!, Top T'Challa (Marvel), 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: Bucky comes out of cryo. Both he and T’Challa are dealing with some major league issues. Being the warriors they are, they tend to keep it all bottled inside…but who said spooning was off limits?orThe five times T'Chucky cuddled platonically and the one time there was nothing platonic about it.





	Keep You Warm 护你温暖

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485309) by [SoBeBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold). 
  * A translation of [Keep You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485309) by [SoBeBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold). 



 

 

一、

  
巴奇离开冷冻舱整整四十八小时了。他在瓦坎达皇宫有间舒适的公寓，房间里有铺着千针棉床单的加利福尼亚特大号床，上面还堆满了暖暖的毯子。但是。他仍冷得发抖。他身体里的私人冰箱源源不断的从骨头里往外输送寒意。

  
能被国王遇到是因为在巴奇凌晨两点半起床后就在宫殿大厅里漫无目的地游荡。

  
“巴恩斯中士。”  
特查拉的声音并不是很响亮也不算很有力。 但它仍然像平时那样带着尽可能多的肃重与镇定。巴奇惊奇地抬起头。很少有人能偷偷跟上他，但是如果有人能的话，那人应该就是黑豹了。  
特查拉挺拔的站着，双脚分开与肩同宽。轮廓分明的胸膛挺起肩膀向后收着。他双手交握于背后，就像每个帝王那样。他看上去像以前任何时候一样高贵，即使只是简单穿着白色V领T恤衫和丝绸睡裤。

  
他让巴奇紧张。虽然他还没决定是在坏的方面还是好的方面紧张。“

  
睡不着。”巴奇解释说，尽力使它听起来比实际的感受轻松一点。但这并没有跟他预想的那样奏效，尤其是他的声音像很久没有用使过一样的沙哑破碎。他视线移开，努力让自己看起来漫不经心，但实际上只让自己的痛楚暴露无遗。

  
“哦？” 特查拉英俊的五官微动，他精心设计的面具掩盖了每一条皱纹里隐藏的关心。这只是一个简单的音节而已，可能表达出了一点点的情感转换。 但巴奇觉得自己已经被他看穿了。  
“我一直很冷。自从醒来之后。就好像我做什么也不能从寒冷里脱身。” 寒冷两个字简直是从他的牙缝里挣扎着挤出来的。不只是他的身体感到寒冷。这也是他整个人生的比喻。讽刺。

 

在国王的沉思中寂静的片刻无声过去。最后，他说。 “我可能有个解决方案。但这有一点不同寻常。”

  
几分钟后巴奇出现在了特查拉的床上。这床不知为何被弄得更大，更毛绒绒，甚至还比他自己那张更温暖。热量的真正来源是国王紧贴在他背部的胸膛，是紧紧搂住他腰部的手臂，恰好填补了原来金属手臂留出的空缺。特查拉的大腿和腹股沟压在了他的臀部上；这绝对是不同寻常的。但它似乎是一个很不错的选择。

  
仍然。巴基蠕动着搞出沙沙的响声。  
“怎么了，中士？”  
“试着找个舒服的姿势，这有点奇怪。”

  
“你才是那个想这样来的人啊，你怎么说的来着，‘小勺子。’”国王听起来莫名愉悦。巴奇忍不住笑了起来。他向着外部的温暖调整，但特查拉整个身体的前面都紧贴在了他的背后还是有点不适应的。而一旦他放松了自己，立马就发现了这真的舒适又温暖。这真的很好… 在他能组织完自己想说的句子之前他就在国王舒适的枕头里睡得一塌糊涂了。

  
仅仅三小时后，国王的一个随从就走进他的套房准备叫醒他。她将早餐放入书房，准备好了他挑的，要在当天下午参加议会时穿的套装。打开卧室房门时她立刻被一道凌厉的视线警告了。她马上咬紧了自己的嘴唇，带着一抹会心的微笑轻轻把卧室门关上了。让特查拉好好睡上一整天瓦坎达也会照常运转的。

 

  
二、  
巴奇在特查拉房间外听到了很奇怪的动静。（是的，这房间太近便了他就是恰巧路过而已）。那绝对是悲伤的声音。痛苦的声音。巴奇什么都没想，他只是发现自己不知怎么已经闯入了特查拉的卧室，而且不知什么时候踢穿了极其坚固的装甲门并触响了大约十五种不同的警报而已。

  
特查拉蜷坐在地板上，手里紧紧握住一件饰品抽泣着。这是巴奇最不希望看到的事情了。

  
“特查拉。”巴奇喃喃道，杵在那里不知要该怎么办。特查拉花了很长一段时间说服巴奇用名来称呼他，尽管他自己通常还是叫巴奇“巴恩斯中士”。

  
特查拉张开他因战斗而留下许多老茧的大手给巴奇看他紧握的东西。是那个戒指， 他们“初遇”时他用来控制巴奇金属臂的戒指。

  
“我想念我的父亲，” 他说，回答了巴奇无声的探询。  
“妈的。”巴奇用手抓抓头发，他知道如何战斗。但是这个？  
这没什么。巴奇告诉自己。他简单坐下，背靠着特查拉的床，与他肩并肩默默传递安慰。

  
国王显然不喜欢这样的情绪外露，但他没有跟巴奇掩饰自己的眼泪。他并不害怕表现出人性的脆弱，就跟每个普通人那样。巴奇很佩服他。

  
“不害怕敞开心扉，是吧？”他开玩笑，随之感到很尴尬。幸运的是特查拉笑了。  
“我爸爸坚信，要记住一个伟大的人仍然还是人，他免不了七情六欲也总得有欢乐哭泣。他认为这对点统治者来说是很有帮助的。”  
“你的父亲是一位很伟大的人，特查拉。” 黑豹抬头望进巴奇凝视着他的双眼，随之陷入了一汪冰川般的蓝色里。“我没有机会认识到他，但我看到了他所建立的与他所支持的。我还看到了他培养出来的儿子，那可真他妈是厉害了。” 特查拉又笑，这次笑出了珍珠白的牙齿。这位中士可能认为他是一个笨拙并且社交能力欠佳的人，但他打心底里说出来的话真的是要什么效果有什么效果。巴奇看到了他微笑，感觉轻松了一点。他在做得不错。

  
“我希望我能为你分担一些痛苦。我希望我能… 妈蛋，我不知道，建立一个制造一个时间机器？但是我知道我能做的有限。” 巴奇重重地拍了拍特查拉的肩膀上，猛地一头砸在了他床上。

  
中士可能永远不会知道特查拉有多喜欢他的谦卑体贴，以及他眼里被温驯与礼仪掩盖住的野性光芒。他喜欢巴奇的头发挂在脸颊两侧晃动的样子，喜欢他被胡茬遮住的可爱下巴。他喜欢巴奇的体型，喜欢他浑身厚实的肌肉。

  
而现在他喜欢的这一切都变得更加美好了。  
特查拉四肢敞开随意趴在巴奇温暖的胸膛上，一只强壮的手臂温柔轻拍抚慰他的后背，国王闭上了眼睛，随着巴奇心脏跳动的声音缓缓沉入睡眠之中。

 

  
   
三、

  
“这真是太棒了啊，”他惊叹。巴奇已经和他的新胳膊玩了几个小时了，他看起来跟圣诞节早晨的孩子似的。他不停地举东西，砸东西，还到处乱爬，跟在他身后特查拉被娱乐到了，源源不断地供应着适合让他来破坏的物件。

  
看到国王大笑时巴奇的眼神偷偷柔软起来。这不是经常发生的事情，但一旦发生那简直就是光芒四射。巴奇很兴奋他是那个让特查拉大笑的人。也许有点太兴奋了？到目前为止，他很确定自己对特查拉的感觉是比友情和感激之情要多那么一点的。

  
特查拉抓到了巴奇脸上的表情，但他不确定这是否意味着他所希望的东西。“你有两只手后会变成一个更好的抱抱专家吗，巴恩斯中士？” 特查拉笑着说，就好像这只是个玩笑。

  
巴奇嘴角挑起的半个性感微笑成功把他的内脏融化成了液体。“那只有一个办法能判断了。”  
振金没那么冷。它更轻便也更灵活，但巴奇偷偷猜它也比以前有力多了。瞧瞧他抱着特查拉的力度吧。（或许这个设计就是为了让巴奇能更加用力地抱他？）

 

 

四、

  
“你觉不觉得这有点奇怪（Weird）？” 巴奇嘟哝，他爬上床，手和膝盖把弄得床单沙沙作响，从特查拉的床尾一路膝行到床头。他们的小勺子之约变得越来越频繁。巴奇不确定哪个部分更疯狂：是他们做了那么多次的事实，还是这已经成了对他们来说再正常不过的行为了。

  
“你在爬到我床上的时候跟我说这个啊，中士。” 特查拉的声音听起来很愉快又很… 淫荡。巴奇试图不要脸红，但他悲惨地失败了。“当我向你提出这个解决方案的时候，巴恩斯中士，我并没有意识到这会是如此有效。我相信我们已经远远超越了‘奇怪’的程度。特查拉耸耸肩，微笑，一边嘴角顽皮地翘起。

  
“呵了个呵，我听说增加身体接触会让你更健康，不管是身体上还是精神上-” 老天知道他有多需要这些来保持身心健康 “-此外，抱抱蹭蹭对豹来说不是很正常的吗？”

  
“黑豹是独居动物，” 特查拉似乎在脑海中考虑了片刻，然后继续说：“但也许是时候改变了。” 他掀开他的毯子，招手让巴奇过来躺到他胸前，像他最喜欢的小勺子那样。巴奇照做了，当蜷缩到国王-他的国王-怀里的时候，他忍不住猜想那将会是怎样的改变。

 

 

五、

  
 巴奇没有意识到他们的午睡被监视了，直到他听到有人说“什么是两个成年男人间完全柏拉图式的可爱小抱抱啊？”特查拉睁开一只眼睛对准了萨姆，这个罪恶派对的来源，带着谴责凝视他。感谢黑豹，萨姆连后退都没有，只是哼哼了一声，在嗓子里憋着笑。

 

“怎么总有人往我房间里来？”特查拉睡眼惺忪。

  
“来个仨成年男人之间的柏拉图式抱抱好不好？” 巴奇对萨姆眨了眨眼，示意过他来加入他们。萨姆站在那里怀疑他们是不是疯了，但只用了一秒钟时间。

  
“什么鬼。跟一个致命的杀手和国王的拥抱可不是每天都有的机会。”他走到巴克的前面，低声说，“但不要到处跟人说这个，我需要保持我的形象。”  
“好好好，随你” 巴奇随口回应着，搂住了萨姆的肩膀。

  
几分钟过去后他们听到：“你们。是认真的吗？” (Guys. Seriously?)

  
“心灵暴击！” 萨姆欢呼，笑着看向史蒂夫的脸。  
“我们这还能再放下一个你，队长” 特查拉说，三个人在史蒂夫翻着白眼爬到国王身后时爆发出一阵大笑。最终，在苏芮，Nat, 加上半个护卫队挤进来之后，它变成了一个巨大的狗狗堆。幸好特查拉有一张超他妈大的床啊。

 

 

 

+1

  
他爬上国王的大床的时候忽然意识到自己已经很久没有感到过寒冷了。今天晚上特查拉用了一种不同的，令人不安的眼神看他。巴奇以前从来没有见过他这个样子；这是某种征兆，但巴奇不能判断出接下来会发生什么。他已经安顿在了他的身边，以小勺子的姿势躺好，巴奇注意到了特查拉并没有移动，甚至连呼吸都在压抑着。他的越过自己肩膀回头瞥了一眼，看到特查拉还在用那副表情盯着他。巴奇不知道那意味着什么，但他所感受到的凝视属于“饥饿的捕食者”。

  
“怎么？”巴奇问道，他开始害羞了。  
特查拉无言前倾。他伸出手捏住巴奇的下巴，轻轻将他的脸转过来，在他的嘴巴上留下了一个吻。它是温暖的，柔软的，转瞬即逝的。  
巴奇舔着他的嘴唇，在能找回他的声音之前瞪大了眼睛之前。“那是什么？”他问得像个大笨蛋。特查拉松开手笑了起来。巴奇也笑了，接着就把他的国王拉回到另一个深吻中。

  
重力忽然失去了束缚作用，他们漂浮起来，无拘无束，迷失于对方的舌尖之上。

  
他们继续沉迷。巴奇抓过国王的手放在他臀部，特查拉接过控制权用自己的方式把玩起那里的软肉。国王将巴奇硬起来的阴茎握在手里，极其修长灵巧的手指惹得对方呼吸急促。巴奇还没缓过神来，被欲望裹挟懵懵懂懂地看着他的国王，但特查拉看他的眼神里只有欲望与全然的自信，仿佛知道士兵已然被他引诱。

 

“在我下令前没人会来。哪怕我一年后才下令。没有打扰，” 特查拉从喉咙里挤出这几句话。从他的声音和语气中巴奇猜到了黑豹在计划着什么事情。比拥抱更加有趣的事情。

  
“你的脑袋里在想什么？” 巴奇笑问，嘴唇靠在特查拉的皮肤上，湿乎乎地喘着气。

  
然后国王的舌尖舔上了巴奇的脖子。然后有双火热的手在巴奇的腹肌上游走，追寻着他胸肌的上的伤口， 捏住了他的乳头。  
瓦坎达的国王是个诚实的人。事实就是他一直迷恋着中士，而且还试图否认他的感情的真正深度——是的，还有他的欲望。现在让男人在自己的触摸下扭动真的有极大的风险。

 

不过黑豹永远万事准备周全。他从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑油。

  
“你知道自己今晚要跟人上床了喔？”巴奇调笑他。

“我习惯于能得到我想要的东西。”  
巴奇温柔地看着他，然后特查拉脸上性欲满满的笑容让他现在只想立刻脱光。

  
特查拉的触碰是明亮火热的，就像太阳。他向周围辐射着最原始的性力量，由智慧来平衡调和；这是巴奇见过的最性感的东西，它让他想做一些不可言状的坏事。可能违反瓦坎达法律的那种。

特查拉对他眼前的这个男人很着迷。在杀手的狡猾、精准和体力的掩盖下是最敏感最富有同情心的人，他拥有世界上最美好的心灵。他是那种只用牙线和一根牙签就能搞定十个对手的人，但他同时也知道怎样帮助一个悲痛的朋友。国王想触碰到挖掘出他深埋于体内的美好，就像那是一份他想要亲手拆开的礼物。

  
他们的呼吸越来越重，房间变得更热了。他们知道现在是时候去探索进一步的秘密了，不管那是什么。

巴奇从来没有尝试过他脑中的想法，甚至从来没有真正考虑过，但在这里，现在，与特查拉一起，他想要。他感到空虚，他需要。

  
“我想-”  
“你想要什么，中士？” 巴奇突然意识到他有多么喜欢在性爱中被称为 “中士”。  
“我想要你- 我想-”  
“嗯？”  
“我想要你在我里面。” 这是一句如此陌生的话，陌生到它似乎是从别人的嘴说出来的；但同时，他很确定这就是他想要的并且很骄傲这句话让特查拉咆哮起来。

  
他手上沾了一堆润滑油，伸向了自己的身后为特查拉的阴茎做准备，字面意思上的给那处努力放松。  
当然，这个男人的阴茎也是国王级别的(King-sized)。巴奇深刻知道这一点，认真给自己里面放松扩张。

  
“耶稣基督，” 巴奇在那根阴茎打开他的时候小口小口抽着气。有点疼，但是那里并不阻涩，很容易就伸展包容下它了。巴奇花了一些时间来适应，在床上来回扭动着，努力吞下更多。

特查拉耐心非凡，尤其是既然他最想做的事情就是把中士钉在地板上操，而现在他已经拥有他了；他可以慢下来充分欣赏黑豹暗暗赞叹了好几个星期的漂亮屁股正在将他的阴茎深深吞入的画面。  
被充满的感觉让巴奇颤抖了起来。特查拉的吻在他的脖子和肩膀流连，下身开始慢慢动作起来。

  
巴奇一只手按住特查拉的臀部求他更温柔一点，给自己时间来适应这缓慢的浅浅的戳刺，很快他就只能感受到被打开的纯粹快感了。很快他就主动往他身上蹭，饥渴地寻求国王的阴茎了。

国王掰开了巴奇的臀瓣来更好地欣赏自己滑动进出的画面，肤色鲜明糜乱的对比让他更硬了。他们做爱与他们拥抱的方式相同：胸膛贴住后背，他们最熟悉的探索彼此身体的方式。  
特查拉的手抚摸着巴奇肉肉的大腿根；他顺势抬起了身下人的一条腿让自己能操得更深。巴奇的背拱起来，把自己需要的地方往他的国王身上蹭。

 

“你真的很深，” 巴奇气喘吁吁地说。

“你喜欢这个吗？”

“是的，我的陛下。”特查拉的咆哮在喉咙低处翻滚，就像一只真正的豹子那样。巴奇忍不住被逗乐了。瓦坎达国王的阴茎能把巴奇操到理智全无，他的手掌撑在床上，头抵在枕头上放肆呜咽呻吟。他爱怎么叫床就怎么叫。在他的国王身边他不需要思考。

 

“我好爱你这样，” 巴奇听到自己呻吟。一切都失控了。他现在好像已经不在他的大脑里而是漂浮在外太空，“操我，”他说。

“你说什么？”

“操我，我的国王”

 

所以就是这样了：特查拉将他们翻转过来，把他的男孩放到了自己的肚子上，并住的双腿分开巴奇的大腿，然后将他整个人狠狠往下按到了他的阴茎上。国王用一只手撑住身后的床头板。然后真正的节目开始了。

国王快速向上挺动就好像已经练习过无数次，当他改变自己阴茎插进巴奇屁股里的角度让它好好照顾到巴奇的前列腺时，它让他挣扎着尖叫抽泣。特查拉紧紧抱住他，阴茎不知疲倦的越钻越深，国王肌肉结实的肉体上滚热的汗水几乎将他怀里的巴奇烫伤。如果特查拉觉得他刚刚就已经叫得够响了，那接下还有更厉害的等着他呢。

“够享受吗，中士？”特查拉对着他的耳朵低语。滚烫的热气吹进耳朵让他不自觉躲避，但巴奇还是能听到他嘴角上的微笑。巴奇说过他就是个自以为是的混蛋。

“你是个自以为是的混蛋。”

“我知道。”

 

巴奇本来是会笑的，除了——

“我要到了。继续！啊，我、我要到了——” 他弓起身子。

国王一把抓住他的头发将他拉回，把自己深深埋进他的身体里，巴奇颤抖着。

“陛下，我要… ”

“为我射出来” 他做照做了，那么认真那么用力闭上眼睛都能看到一片星星。

特查拉紧跟着到了，咆哮着射在他里面，赞叹的声音在巴奇耳边回响，巴奇发现他也希望得到这个。黏黏的，烫烫的，他浑身都是特查拉的味道。他明天可能下不了床了，主要可能是因为他不能走路了吧。现在把自己埋在床单里似乎还来得及。

 

“看吧，没人打扰。”

“我觉得你应该至少叫一个你的随从回来。我需要有人给我带瓶佳得乐。还他妈的要个三明治。”

 

他们都在流汗，身上湿漉漉的粘着各种体液；但那并不重要，重要的是他们拥抱着，就像他们第一个命中注定的夜晚，巴奇因无可避免的寒冷而漫无目的地游荡时一样。他意识到了一些什么的东西：他信任特查拉。也许他对他有别的感觉……

一阵情绪突然来袭，巴奇清了清他的喉咙。“从那晚后我就再也没有觉得冷过，那是第一个晚上。你… 我只想说谢谢你。”

特查拉磁性的声音流畅地滑入他的耳朵。“我会永远让你保持温暖的，中士，如果你允许的话。”

然后，房间里只剩下了满足的叹息，美好的安静和幸福的睡眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
